The present invention relates to a toy gun and, more particularly, to a self-projecting repeating gun for shooting elastic bands from a hand-held gun shaped as a pistol.
Rubber bands have long been used for launching projectiles either by hand or by various types of guns which allow either a single band launching or launching of a plurality of rubber bands in rapid, almost instantaneous succession. The present invention contemplates provision of a toy gun which can shoot rubber bands in a single shot, semi-automatic or fully automatic mode.